


Our biggest adventure yet

by buckysknifecollection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, knights AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: You are to marry a member of the royal family, but your heart belongs only to your two knights.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Our biggest adventure yet

Heavy clouds obscure the moon as you glance out your chamber’s window. It’s gotten cold tonight, slightly windy too and you worry tomorrow will not be as dreamy as everyone expects.

You read the messy note in your hand, the paper soft and crinkly from the dozens of times you’ve folded and unfolded it since just this morning.

 _Be ready at midnight_ , is all it says.

Bucky slipped it in your palm as you were heading towards the dining hall to join the royal family for breakfast. You have no idea what this note is about and all day long you had no chance to ask him, what with all the maids fussing around you, preparing you.

Tomorrow is your wedding day. As the only daughter of this land’s rightful Lord, you have to marry if you want to maintain your status. You had no say in this or the choice of husband, for that matter. The man who ended up being chosen for you - you despise him. He has no respect for you and only cares for your good name and whatever is left of your heritage.

You’d rather die than be bound to him for the rest of a miserable life.

Especially that your heart… it already belongs to someone else.

Two someones, actually.

James Barnes and Samuel Wilson have been your personal guards since you’ve been brought to your future husband’s palace. They were to keep you safe and, most importantly, keep you from running away from your fate.

Admittedly, they scared you the first time they were presented to you. Both so tall and built of powerful muscle, that just being in their presence made you feel meek and tiny, crushing all hope of ever being allowed some personal freedom. But as days went by and you spent more time with your guards than ever with your betrothed, you realised there was more to them than just strength. 

It was curious questions and soft voices. It was stolen glances and hidden smiles. Then there were shy, gentle fingertips and secret trips to the nearby woods in the middle of the night, where no one would catch you tasting each other’s lips for the first time.

During one of his drunken rants, your betrothed mockingly mentioned that being your guards was actually a punishment for Sam and Bucky. Before, they were high ranking knights in the royal castle. You didn’t know any details, but he said it was punishment for insubordination.

Oh, if only he knew just _how_ insubordinate those two men were.

Every night, in your private bed, with you.

You gave yourself to them freely and happily, they treated you like someone precious. They made you feel loved and loving them gave you more joy than anything else in life. You constantly wished that you found yourself in some magical reality, where your relationship wouldn’t have to be hidden away like a dirty, shameful secret. You always wished you could simply be with them - happy and in love.

When the huge, old clock on the wall strikes midnight, you’re standing in the middle of your chamber, dressed in your most comfortable riding attire. Your thickest cloak tight over your shoulders and a small bag with your most cherished possessions and some money is hidden under the thick black fabric.

Even if you don’t exactly know what your knights have in mind, you know them well enough to guess and your heart is close to exploding from hope that they will take you away from this place.

The clock barely manages to finish its eleventh ring when the door to your chamber is pushed open as quietly as possible. As the room is bathed in near complete darkness - no moonlight and no candles or fireplace are lit - you can just barely make out the figure that slips inside.

His dark cloak and the hood pulled over his head make him look like just another shadow, his footsteps are quiet and expertly avoid every creaking floorboard, but you can tell by his movements alone that this is none other but your beloved Sam.

He breathes your name in a whisper of affection and his glove covered palms cut your face once he’s with you. The leather of his gloves is smooth and warm, comforting and familiar. It reminds you of all the late night adventures you’ve shared.

Sam quickly glances down to assess your attire, then nods with approval.

“Are you ready, my love?" 

"Where are we going?” Your palms cover his own and you search for answers in his eyes, which in the darkness appear black and hide the truth from you way too easily. Still, Sam smiles when he leans his forehead to yours.

“Do you trust me, Y/N?”

“Yes, I trust you both.” You answer without hesitation, just like you kiss his lips without a second thought. He returns your kiss, but only shortly.

Sam pulls away and his hands move to grasp your own.

“Then trust me when I say - you will _love_ it.”

His kind smile is infectious and you struggle to stop imitating it as you follow him out in the empty halls. You follow Sam’s every step, cautious not to make much noise. Even if it seems like there’s no one around, you cannot risk either of you being caught.

“We must be quiet.” Sam whispers at the top of the stairs used by the palace’s maids. The steps creak and groan under your boots, but no one seems to be around to hear it.

You wonder where your third is. Once your feet are back on the ground, you ask quietly “Where’s Bucky?”

Sam shushes you and extends an arm in front of you to push you back against the wall as a few maids head to the quarters. They don’t notice you, too busy exchanging the day’s gossip. Sam waits until the women can no longer be heard, then motions for you to follow him.

“Bucky is waiting outside.”

Soon, you’re in the big kitchen in the lowest level of the house and Sam is pushing the door open to reveal a figure in a long black cloak. You gasp quietly, but calm again when it turns out to be your second beloved. Bucky smiles at you and takes you in his arms when you approach, his slightly cold lips immediately landing on your forehead.

Behind him, Falcon and Winter, the knights’ loyal horses are prepared for the journey, waiting for their masters. Sam busies himself for only a moment, checking everything is in place, then in one smooth movement, he climbs in the saddle.

The gracefulness even in his most simple moments never fails to mesmerise you.

“Are you ready, princess?” Bucky murmurs, his lips only just skimming over your temple.

“For what?” You can’t help but smile again, wide and happy, because you can almost feel it on the tip of your tongue.

“Our biggest adventure yet.”

Sam extends a hand to help you climb onto the horse with him, one of his strong arms wrapping over your middle securely. You lean back and tilt your head so you can kiss him, his lips warm and soft against yours.

“Let’s go.” Bucky says from next to you, already on top of Winter, before he pulls a hood over his head. 

The two of you do the same and follow him to an old back gate opening to the forest behind the palace where all your previous adventures took place. 

But now it leads the three of you towards a life of your own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please consider dropping a kudo and/or a comment! ❤  
> Also come say hi on tumblr!! (buckysknifecollection)


End file.
